Various applications exist in which it is desirable to form reliable electrical connections to conductive paths on a substantially-planar surface. For example, it is frequently desired to interconnect printed circuit boards and/or flexible circuits to one another. Such interconnections have generally been formed utilizing substantially-conventional connector structures which are typically bulky, expensive, and insufficiently reliable.